


【水晶公中心】致你以世间之美好

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 水晶公中心无明显CP倾向2. 突然的一个脑洞，没表达好，随便看看
Kudos: 4





	【水晶公中心】致你以世间之美好

  
晨曦由重叠的山峦间倾泻而出，冲散了黑夜的阴冷，玻璃制的顶棚与金属的护栏沾染上旭光而透出暖色，昭示着新一天的到来。诺弗兰特的居民尚未习惯黑夜白昼的切换，习惯也不是一朝一夕就能改变的，休息周期仍和工作进度紧密相关，常常子夜才睡下，日上三竿后也不见醒来。  
水晶塔的守门人尚未上岗，这正合了水晶公的心意。他用兜帽掩住面容，悄然从门扉中踱出来，悄无声息走向宇宙和音市场的方向。  
这是他今天的第一个目的地。  
城主的日常向来堆满杂务与要事，水晶公今日的行程安排比以往任何一天都要“丰富”。日复一日的工作让水晶公连坐下休息的时间都少得可怜，喘口气都弥足珍贵。今日则格外不同，没有等待他签字认可的经商合同，没有游末邦的施压，更没有等候他指挥去讨伐食罪灵的军队，一切都如暴雨过后的原野般安泰祥和。水晶公理应也可以轻松度过，享受下久违的日照与细雨，他却反而加快了脚步，在溢满晨光的城市中不断奔走。  
水晶公正在策划一场庆典，一场致贺暗之战士凯旋而归的庆典。  
诺弗兰特全境的夜晚已经夺回了七成有余，唯独剩下珂露西亚岛的灵光卫尚未击破。但水晶公相信胜利已经是囊中之物，要不了多久，暗之战士同其伙伴就会披着星月光华回到水晶都，将和平与希望带给诺弗兰特的全部居民。  
等他们回来，一定要用最热情的笑容和庆典欢迎才行。他边想边加快脚步，与刚开始进货的布拉基撞了个满怀。  
隆索族男子急忙拉住水晶公的手腕，让他免遭摔伤。“水晶公大人您怎么了？跑步不看路可是很危险的。”  
水晶公稳住脚，欠身道谢：“没事，今天工作有些多，心太急了。那么我之前委托东西怎么样了？都到货了吗？”  
“哦那个啊！真巧，刚到货！”布拉基一拍手，就从阿马罗身上卸下一个大号集装箱，当着水晶公的面撬开了木箱，一块块处理妥当的禽兽肉块露了出来。“听说是水晶公亲自下达的委托，猎人们可都是牟足了劲，您看这上好的秧鸡胸肉和力山羊肉，脂肪纹路多好看啊，绝对是最上等的料理素材。”  
“嗯，确实不错，正适合款待归来的英雄。”说罢，水晶公低头去摸钱袋，却被布拉基打断。  
“哪能让您掏钱啊！”布拉基连忙摆手，“您可是为我们带来和平和稳定的恩人，猎人们也都很感激您，这些就当是微不足道的还礼，您就收下吧。”  
“可是......”水晶公咋舌，手里攥着钱袋不知如何是好，他明显还想狡辩几句，话到嘴边又咽了回去，化作一抹无奈的苦笑，“算了，反正是最后一次，我就不客气了。”  
布拉基耳朵一竖：“怎么就成最后一次了，您可千万别和我们客气啊！”  
水晶公自知说错了话，尴尬地咳了两声：“我的意思是，英雄的凯旋只有一次，这次完了，当然也就不需要委托你们准备这么高级的食材了。你先替我把素材暂存一段时间，晚些时候应该会有厨子来找你取货。”  
布拉基还想追问几句，却又不知从何开口，毕竟多年来水晶公从未当众说错过话，他每次的发言都是经过深思熟虑，要么是闲暇时无关紧要的玩笑，要么就是他发自内心的真实所想，只是不留心说漏了嘴而已。兜帽遮住了水晶公的大半容颜，布拉基并看不清他的神情，只是他的语调格外轻盈，甚至带有罕见的兴奋，让他想起首次参加狩猎活动时的小侄子。  
“水晶公大人，您这是要出远门吗？”布拉基试探性地发问，没料到水晶公竟笔直望向他，坚定地点头。  
“嗯，等晚些时候我要启程去珂露西亚岛，去亲眼见证黑夜笼罩诺弗兰特全境的瞬间，而且都最终决战了，怎么也想亲自参与下。”  
“那庆功宴可得算您的一份啊！”  
与布拉基高昂的情绪相反，水晶公短暂怔住了，而后嘴角扬起，露出柔软而悲凉的笑意，仿佛他从未将自己列入宴请名单中一样。“不用操劳，我向来吃不多。”  
交谈时，仿徨阶梯亭的格林纳德开张准备营业，他边擦着酒桌，边用分贝极高的嗓门嚷嚷：“水晶公大人！今天酒馆全部免单，等您回来一定要来坐坐喝两杯。这次可别想糊弄我，嘴唇都没湿哪算喝酒啊！还有把您的同乡们也都叫来，老子不把你俩放倒这酒吧我不干了！”  
“不干可不行，冒险者还不得到处闹事去？”水晶公随声附和，“喝酒还是算了，你把酒力都留给别人吧，他们几个可都是很能喝的。”  
逃也似的告别市场，水晶公快步穿越整座城市，向另一侧的作物园艺馆小跑而去。当水晶公穿过长廊步入广场时，满溢的光辉刺地他不得不半阖上眼。天色比最初亮了许多，山雾缓慢散去，午前的阳光肆意洒在水晶都的每个角落，将城市与人们从睡眠中唤醒，着手投入新一天的工作中去。水晶公在原地踌躇，他时间不多，怕被大家围上来问候耽误行程，便侧身藏进阴影中，贴着墙慢步前行。  
他本就身穿暗色长袍，身材娇小，脚步又轻，兜帽又将他的大半面貌藏在黑暗下。一切都如同纯天然的保护色，让水晶公能放任自己在光与暗的交界线上谨慎走过而不被察觉。他确实融入了这个城市、、这个世界，某种意义上又完全没有，就像他从未将秘密公众于世一样。多年来，水晶公反复叮嘱水晶都的人民，自己某天说不定会凭空消失，就像他出现时那样，哪里都觅不到他的行踪，所以不能过分依赖他所带来的技术和恩赐，人最终只能靠人本身的力量去生存。他的语气似玩笑似认真，法袍为他增添了神秘感，大家大多只是半信半疑，心中依旧埋下了这颗种子。  
现在，是让种子发芽的时候了。  
回首望向城民满脸的朝气，惆怅与欣慰如泉涌不断从水晶公心底翻涌而出。水晶都的居民比他想象中还要坚强乐观，就算失去了他这位年迈的城主，肯定也不会陷入悲伤而一蹶不振。无论是水晶都还是诺弗兰特大陆，都在那位英雄的引领下逐步接近未来，而他作为引路人的职责也已经接近尾声，当完成最后的工作，黑夜将会归来，万物皆会归于其应有的秩序中去。  
而他，一片不属于任何镜像世界的漂泊的灵魂将会为英雄的凯旋献上赞歌的休止符，而后如同最初来到这个世界一样，如烟云般尽数消散。  
这是水晶公百年间所想到的，最完美的结局。  
不行，现在可不是瞎感叹的时候，计划还没有实施，他的英雄还在承受身体的苦痛，可千万不能在最关键的时刻掉链子。水晶公拍地脸啪啪响，快步踏上城市另一侧的长廊。就在这玻璃、金属与石砖所建起的山城中，花香鸟鸣、树荫葳蕤的作物园艺馆在水域间如珍宝般蓬勃生长着。  
水晶公时间紧迫，他径直找到负责开发管理的菁灵族女士爱贝丽，开门见山问道：“之前的委托......”  
“水晶公大人您怎么亲自来了！”爱贝丽惊呼出声，硬生生打断了水晶公含在嘴里的后半句话，“放心，已经照吩咐完成了，您看。”她向右手边示意，盆栽里的粮食嫩芽不见踪迹，取而代之的斑斓鲜花在喷水器下慵懒伸展着花蕊。  
“哇，长势比想象中还要好！”水晶公蹲下身，用肉身的左手轻抚柔软的花瓣，“来得及真是太好了，说实话，我真的没想到段时间能把花卉培育到这么理想的状态。”  
爱贝丽掩嘴轻笑：“您怎么这么小瞧自己的学生，当年不是您亲自指导我们如何在岩壁上栽培农作物吗？还教我们嫁接和水培，再难的课题我们都攻破了，种个花还不是小意思。”  
水晶公愣住了，正如爱贝丽所说，水晶都人民的成长在他预期之外。在水晶都尚未建起时，他就提倡建造出一座在末日中也可以自给自足的顽强都市，不依靠外力和储备，以人的力量在这片饱经灾难的世界上站住脚。他抬头望向爱贝丽，精灵族女性身材高挑，神态稳重，完全找不到多年前在栽培课上偷偷抓蚂蚱玩的假小子模样。  
孩子会逐渐长大，学生会超越老师，就像后浪总会比前浪高一样，老一辈的人总要给后辈腾出位置。  
“恕我多言，您不是向来建议多种植经济作物吗？观赏花可是很奢侈的，也就游末邦的纨绔子弟才消费得起。”  
“确实，经济作物比较实惠些。”水晶公点头，“不过，庆典的宴席总不能用马铃薯花来装饰吧。能麻烦你们把花剪下来吗？用营养液浸泡起来装饰在花瓶里，稍微处理就能开很多天。”  
盛放的鲜花逐一落下，花茎置入清水，湛蓝玻璃瓶染上斑驳异色。“庆典会是什么样的呢？从我出生以来就没见过，听说节日也因为灾难而一并取消了，毕竟光是活着大家就已经耗尽了全力。”爱贝丽放下剪刀，用手撑着下巴，忍不住陷入沉思。  
“庆典啊......”水晶公阖上眼，脑海中浮现起自己还在原初世界时的经历，“在我的故乡，每个月都会有大大小小的欢庆活动，虽然庆祝的内容大同小异，但庆典上总会伴有美食、鲜花和笑容。”  
“看来您以前生活在很和平的地方啊。”  
“大概吧。”水晶公笑着，像过去那样抚摸着学生的额头，“诺弗兰特很快也会迎来和平与稳定，这场庆典就是序幕。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我向你保证。”  
“那未来是不是可以多栽培些花卉类植物？哎呀之前看书上提到百合和铃兰花，和水晶都的玻璃穹顶一定很配！”  
“你的马铃薯失宠了？”  
“经济作物和观赏作物又不冲突！”  
水晶公开怀笑出声，他拍掉衣袍间的落叶，俯下身，将手搭在精灵族女性的肩上：“等英雄们带着黑夜凯旋归来时，请你把最美丽的鲜花送到他手中。”  
“这不应该是您的工作吗？”  
“我......”水晶哽住了，“很可惜，我还剩一项很重要的工作没有处理，恐怕只能缺席了。”  
劳请你们代替我，向那位英雄献上最诚挚的感谢。  
庆典已经准备妥当，还差最后一件事，托付完后水晶公便可以毫无压力奔赴珂露西亚岛，与暗之战士汇合。从水晶都前往游末邦周边靠步行总归不太现实，水晶公去牧场牵了匹阿马罗，他没有从天顶区启程，而是绕到正门，通过密铺铁桥离开城镇。  
驻守城外的莱楠大老远就听到阿马罗扇动翅膀的声音，她抬头望向高空，看到水晶公在半空中朝她招手。不常出门的水晶公并不习惯阿马罗飞翔时的颠簸，他狼狈地趴在鸟兽背脊上，颤巍巍的手在空中摇摆，好像随便吹来一阵风都能让他从天上掉下来。  
莱楠指引阿马罗降落，搀扶着水晶公从鸟背上下来。“您怎么跑到这里来了？”她语气中带着责备，眉心微簇在一起，“有什么吩咐可以叫我过去的。”  
水晶公谢过莱楠的善意。“我正巧要出远门，想来和你吩咐些事情。”他四处张望，指了指岗亭供士兵休息的长椅，问，“你能陪我坐会吗？”  
尽管莱楠心中堆满疑惑，她也不会拒绝将自己抚养长大的“爷爷”。她把守卫的工作交给手下，而后跟随水晶公坐下在长椅上。山风掠过，周身的紫叶树随风摇摆，似如一阵堇色山岚，迷住了莱楠的视线。她抬手刚要揉眼，水晶公却先一步牵住她的手腕，将一串冰冷的金属钥匙塞在她的掌心里。  
“从今天开始，我将水晶都的防卫壁使用权交予你。当有食罪灵来袭时，你可以打开塔最深处的深虑室，去启动防卫壁。”  
“什么？”  
“深虑室，我想想......就在观星室的深处，有一扇总是上锁的门，去到那里就能看到。”  
“等等......”  
“不过不到迫不得已不要使用，过高的科技水平只会带来怠惰，尽可能用人们自己的力量去取胜才是水晶都的骨气啊。”  
“水晶公！”莱楠提高音量，维斯族特有的兔耳都高高竖了起来，“您这是怎么了，为什么突然把这么重要的东西托付给我？”  
水晶公没有正面回答她的质问，而是用手捧起女性的脸庞，指腹摩挲，温柔地引人落泪。“你从小就是个不爱笑的孩子，总是绷着脸，身边的人都怕你，为此你可没少和我诉苦。”  
“这都是以前的事情了......我已经，不是小孩子了......”莱楠垂下耳，护卫队队长的身份让她饱受尊重，雷克兰德境内的小贼听到她的大名都能吓得三天三夜睡不着觉，唯独与水晶公独处时，她才会卸下铠甲，露出与年龄相仿的柔软。  
“既然不是小孩子，那我不是更应该把防卫壁交给你去管理吗？”水晶公坏心眼地捏揉她的脸颊，迫使“孙女”挤出一个扭曲的笑容，“收到礼物不该表现得开心些吗？成熟的莱楠？”  
“好吧好吧我收下总行了吧。”莱楠叹气，将钥匙放在距离心口最近的口袋里，她想起士兵出征前总会留下些纪念品，便试探性地问，“您这是要去珂露西亚岛参加总决战吗？”  
“是有这个打算。”  
“您的身体没问题吗？”  
“怎么，还不许人有个回光返照了？”  
莱楠忍不住失声笑起来，她抹掉笑出来的眼泪，正色道：“这词可不能瞎说，您快改口，出征前说这话多不吉利！”  
水晶公没有说话，更没有改口，只是静静望着莱楠因笑容而发红的脸庞。“等英雄们回来时，你也一定要这样笑着去迎接他们。”他低声叮嘱，“不光是你，也要嘱咐其他人保持笑容，大家为诺弗兰特四处征战，等回来时一定要用笑容欢迎，跟他们说欢迎回家。”  
“那您呢？”  
水晶公笑而不答。  
当日落西斜时，水晶公重新骑上阿马罗，在莱楠的送别中踏上前往最终之战的海岛。斜阳明晃晃洒在始源湖面，被涟漪水波切成无数沉浮的光斑。天空的尽头如大火燎原，日光接近泯灭前是如此的绚丽而短暂，打在人身上缺乏日光的温暖，冷得心颤。  
一群水鸟随着日光振翅飞起，带着鸽哨声直冲蓝天，仿佛要刺杀太阳。风从身边掠过，安详的夜漫步到来。水晶公拉紧兜帽，作为舞台剧高潮前微不足道的小卒，怎能让主角们等太久？他轻拍阿马罗的侧颈，低声催促它飞快些。  
“向前飞，千万不要减速，我的英雄还在等着我。”  
  
END


End file.
